Spencer's Journal
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: Hi my name is Spencer Reid and this is my journal. The pairing in this fanfiction is Hotch/Reid if you don't like it than don't read :)
1. Hi my name is Spencer Reid

**_AN_: Hey guys! This is my new story Spencer's Journal. What I'm doing is I'm writing a bunch of chapters during the weekends and than I'm uploading them during the week. I really hope you like this story even if it's not in the E.M.M.R Universe and for the first time I'm writing a Reid/Hotch pairing fic. I've been reading a lot of Hotch/Reid Romance fanfictions I still ship Prentiss/Hotch enven if Prentiss is no the anynore but I really like the idea of Hotch&Reid togheter. If you don't like it than don't read it ;) **

**-Oc_é_an_e_**

* * *

Spencer's Journal

_**Characters: Spencer Reid, His half-sister Eva Reid, the team.**_

_**Paring: Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner /Dr. Spencer Reid**_

_**The characters might be a little OOC but this is a fanficfion.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**_

_**They are owned by CBS, the Gordon Company and ABC.**_

_**But I do own all my OC's like Eva.**_

_**I do not make any money with this fanfiction it's purely entertainment. **_

_**** THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE E.M.M.R. UNIVERSE****_

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hi my name is Spencer Reid.

I really don't know why I'm writing this but a friend of mine told me that it would help me.

I really don't think this will help me but I promised her I would do it so here I am.

I'm 30, I was born in _Sin City_ also known as Las Vegas and I work for the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI also called the BAU.

Actually, I'm a doctor. Not the one that works in an hospital like I just said before I work for the BAU.

But I do have 3PhD's and 2 BA's.

The people I know always tell me that it's amazing how I know all the stuff I do but sometimes I wished I could be normal.

I'm _kind of _really **socially awkward**.

I have an half-sister but I consider her more as my sister her name is Eva.

She's also really smart but a lot more comfortable in social situations than me.

Even if I'm a really shy/quirky person I found love (_**OMG I'M SO CHEESY!**_).

Sorry for the little cheesiness but I really love my boyfriend and yes I am gay.

My boyfriend is my unit's chief Aaron Hotchner.

We've known each other for 8 years and I've been in love with him since the first I met him.

At the time he had a wife and was happily married but things changed he had a divorce.

He has a son named Jack. This boy is so smart and he reminds me of his father a lot.

Haley Hotch's wife was killed by a serial killer (The Boston Reaper) while we were trying to catch him.

That was the moment when I told myself that if I want to be with Aaron I had to, because life can end at any time. (_**AND HERE I GO AGAIN WITH THE CHEESINESS**_)

But basically that's I did. I could tell you the story in another chapter of this.

You probably wonder why I haven't talk about my family.

Well my life wasn't always so easy.

My mom is schizophrenic and my dad left when he got tired of staying with us.

And at my 18th birthday I had to put my mom in a mental health facility.

I still visit my mom from time to time when I'm not on a case.

But I write her daily letters to tell her about my days, my life and that kind of stuff.

I will take you guys questions and I will also try to write when I'm not busy.

I don't really know how to end _**(OMG THIS IS REALLY WEIRD WHY DID I ACCEPT TO DO THAT!?)**_

bye.

Spencer Reid

* * *

**_AN_: Well that was the end of the first chapter of Spencer's journal I really hope you like it! **  
**Leave Reviews and questions you want ''Spencer'' to answer in other chapter you can leave them as an ''anon'' I don't really care.**

**-Oc_é_an_e_**


	2. How I met him

**_AN_: Hey, guys this is chapter two of Spencer's Journal. It's a really long chapter I'm telling you right now.**

**I hope you really like it :) **

**-Oc_é_an_e_**

* * *

Spencer's Journal

_**Paring: Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner /Dr. Spencer Reid**_

_**The characters might be a little OOC but this is a fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**_

_**They are owned by CBS, the Gordon Company and ABC.**_

_**But I do own all my OC's like Eva.**_

_**I do not make any money with this fanfiction it's purely entertainment.**_

_**FYI: Reid's flashbacks are in italic. **_

_**** THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE . UNIVERSE****_

Chapter 2

Hey, it's me again I've realised that I actually enjoy writing this journal so I'll continue.

In this chapter I'm going to tell you how Aaron and I started dating.

Like I said before Aaron and I started dating a little after his ex-wife died.

I know it's sound really ''mean'' because Haley died and we started dating but I learned that he loved me before his wife died.

It was one of the happiest days of my life.

_Two months after Haley died_

_Hotch called Reid to his office like any other days at the BAU._

_It had been two months since Haley died but the team had not fully recovered._

_Strauss wanted Hotch to take an early retirement but he wouldn't and it pissed her of. Everyone in the Hotch's team knew that Strauss tried to end Hotch's career, but it wouldn't work._

_Reid arrived in front of Hotch's office and knocked on the door._

''_Please come in…'' said Hotch_

''_Hi you wanted to see me?''_

''_In fact I did… Err… I wanted to tell you something.''_

_Hotch was nervous. Of course he had to be nervous he was going to tell Reid about his feelings._

_Spencer could sense Hotch's nervousness and didn't understand why his boss was so stressed out._

_Spencer decided to speak up._

''_Hotch are you ok?''_

''_Err… yes… I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come over to see Jack he told me that you were going to show him a book about dinosaurs he's been talking about it all week.'' That wasn't entirely false Jack did want to see Uncle Spence and Hotch already told his son that he would see Spencer. But Hotch also wanted to see Spencer._

''_Yeah I remember I promised him we would look at my dinosaurs encyclopaedia when do you want me to come over?'' Spencer knew that Hotch wasn't a nervous wreck because of that. Aaron Hotchner had bee through harder things in life. But Spencer couldn't pin point what was stressing his boss._

''_Well Jack is having a sleep over at Jess's until tomorrow night so Saturday will be alright.''_

''_Alright see you Saturday.''_

_Spencer came out of his boss's office with a small grin that he was trying to hide._

_Jack wanted to see you not Hotch! Stop thinking about him this was. And don't you dare wish you were dating him right know his ex-wife just died, Spencer thought as he was walking to his desk. _

''_What did Hotch want?' 'Morgan asked_

''_He wanted to remind me that I promised Jack I would show him my dinosaurs encyclopaedia.''_

''_That sounds fun. '' Morgan replied sarcastically. _

_It's no that he didn't like Spencer but Morgan's idea if fun wasn't the same as Spencer's._

_Reid just sat down and finished the paper work he had to finish and then went back home._

_Saturday at Hotch's apartment_

_It was finally Saturday Reid was so happy._

_He was going to see Jack and Hotch. He took his encyclopaedia and answered his phone._

…

''_Hi Hotch its Reid I'm on my way.''_

''_Good we were finishing breakfast.''_

…

_Spencer heard Hotch talking to Jack._

''_Do you want to speak to uncle Spence?''_

_His heart fluttered at the sound of Hotch calling him Spence._

''_Yes dad! I want to talk to uncle Spence.''_

…

''_Hi Jack how are you?''_

''_I'm good uncle Spence I can't wait to see your book how is it called again?''_

''_It's an encyclopaedia en-cy-clo-pae-dia.''_

'' _en-cy-clo-pae-dia?''_

''_Yes that's it. I'll se you later ok Jack?''_

''_Ok. See you later uncle Spence.''_

_After that Spencer ended the call and finished his mug of coffee._

_The day went by really quickly for Reid and Jack. They spend all day reading about dinosaurs and playing with them._

_Hotch was just watching them. Well he was watching Spencer. He remembered this case when he told the husband of the victim that his dog was barking at Reid because of the Reid Effect something that happens to kids and animal around Spencer._

_He still couldn't believe that the same Spencer had spent all day playing with his son._

_And he fell a little bit more in love with Reid._

_After all that reading and playing also because it was Saturday and Saturdays were ''Pizza Day'' in the Hotchner's household they made mini pizzas. _

_Hotch's pizza had vegetables and pepperoni, Jack's pizza didn't have as much vegetables and had a lot of cheese and pepperoni, Spencer's pizza was a mix of vegetables, pepperoni and cheese. They all ate their pizza and Reid kept telling Jack new things about dinosaurs._

_While Spencer was in the bathroom Jack asked his dad something he never thought Jack would ask._

''_Can we have a sleep over with uncle Spence I want him to tell me more things and teach me magic tricks.''_

_Hotch was surprised by his son's question but also happy he wanted Reid to stay._

''_You have to ask uncle Spence if he wants' to I can't decide for him wait until he comes back from the washroom.''_

_When Spencer came back Hotch started washing the dishes while Jack asked Spencer to sleep over._

''_Uncle Spence can you sleep over please I really want you to tell me other things about dinosaurs. Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee?''_

_Reid was surprised by Jack's question but he wanted to stay because he had a good time with him and also wanted to stay with Hotch as long has he could._

'' _You have to ask your dad Jack and if he says yes I'll stay.''_

''_I already ask him and he told me that I ad to ask you because he couldn't answer for you and you said yes! That's so cool! Let's go tell dad.''_

_Hotch that was finishing the dishes heard all the conversation between Spencer and his son but he pretended he didn't hear the when Jack and Spencer came to see him in the kitchen._

''_Guess what dad! Spencer said yes! We can have a sleep over that's so cool! .''_

''_Yes Jack it's really cool but what do we usually do on Fridays?''_

''_We watch movies! So does this mean we are going to watch a movie with Spencer?''_

''_Only if he wants to. We invited him after all.''_

_Spencer was so happy he didn't care if they were watching a movie._

''_Of course we can watch a movie that do you want to watch?''_

''_The Avengers that's what me and dad were suppose to watch today.''_

''_The Avengers it is'' Spencer said._

…

_After the movie Spencer got to his car and got his go bad._

_He never thought he would have a sleep over at his boss's house._

…

_Jack was now asleep in his bed, Hotch had one of those couch's that were also a mattress he go it when Jack moved to his apartment permanently because Jess's would come over a lot more and she had to have somewhere to sleep._

''_Do you want something to drink?' asked Hotch_

''_No thanks… But can I ask you something?''_

''_Yeah… What?''_

''_How do you do it Hotch? How do you keep it together?''_

_Hotch was surprised by Spencer's question but answered because he knew where Reid was coming from._

''_Honestly, I don't know I just so use to be the stoic Aaron Hotchner it's like second nature.''_

''_But your so confident and always ready to work and I'm the shy genius that looks like a twelve years old.''_

''_Reid you're an amazing person, all the things you know it's amazing and your strong to. You've been throught a lot in your life and you could have used your knowledge to fool people but you used it to help them and that's a wonderful thing.''_

_Spencer was looking at the ground and didn't realise Hotch had got closer to him but when he looked up he felt Hotch's lips on his and it took him a second to realise what was happening._

_Hotch and Reid locked open mouth and started exploring each other._

_Their kiss was tender yet so passionate. When Hotch pulled away Reid looked up at Hotch._

''_I'm not sorry that I kissed you Spencer. Now go to sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow. I promise._

_Hotch than went to his bedroom and Reid fell asleep with images of that kiss replaying in his mind._

_The Morning After_

_Aaron woke up first and headed to the living room. He saw Reid sleeping on the couch and decided to wake him up so they could talk like he promised yesterday._

''_Spence it's time to wake up.''_

_Spencer opened his eyes and remembered what happened the night before._

''_I'm up Hotch'' he replied with his sleepy voice._

''_You can call me Aaron you know.''_

_Reid got up and went to the kitchen and saw coffee his face letup at the sight of the dark drink._

_Aaron gave him a mug and Spencer added at least eight spoons of sugar._

_Feeling that Spencer would not start the conversation Hotch spoke up._

''_Like I said last night I'm not sorry I kissed you. But are you.''_

''_No I'm not I wanted to do that for so long. But you're my boss and I don't want to give Strauss something to help her end your career.'' Reid started blushing_

''_I know, I know but we can tell the team when you want to.''_

''_I kind of love you Aaron Hotchner.''_

''_I kind of love you too Spencer Reid.'' _

_Two months later_

_It had been two months since Aaron and Spencer started dating. They didn't tell the team at first because they were not ready and than they had a really long case. But know that they were back home they were ready to announce it._

_Rossi that suspected something offered to have a get together at his house and told Aaron and Spencer that they could announce what they wanted announced their._

''_Look Aaron I know their something going on with you and Reid I also know about those dating rules nut I think you could at lest tell the team.''_

''_How did you? I thought we were more careful than that.''_

''_You guys were careful but I noticed and Morgan is starting to get suspicious and I don't want to be the one telling him about your relationship with Reid. So why don't you guys come over and you tell the team what's going on.''_

''_I'll talk with Reid. Thank you Dave.''_

_At Rossi's_

_Everyone arrived at Rossi's beside Hotch and Spencer. After waiting a good fifteen minutes Hotch and Reid arrived._

''_What took you so long you two?' 'JJ asked she was also suspicious that something was going on between Hotch and Reid_

_Hotch and Reid sat next to each other and Spencer started to explain himself._

''_I had another play date with jack and…-'' _

_Spencer was cut buy Morgan who was clearly pissed of._

''_Bull' we all know theirs something going on between you and Hotch.''_

_Hotch looked at Spencer and took his hand. Hotch knew he had to tell the team. _

''_Well Spencer and I are dating.''_

_Everyone was silent for a minute processing the news they just heard. Again Morgan was the first one to react._

'' _I don't know what sick twisted game your playing but I wont let you hurt Spencer.''_

_Hotch was taken aback by those comments and mad at Derek but he had to keep his composure at lest for Reid. However Reid was extremely mad at his best friend for once in his life he was truly happy but his best friend couldn't accept it._

''_I don't know what your talking about Morgan. Hotch and I have been dating for two months and he even met my mom. ''_

_Morgan was astonished'' Wow you actually brainwashed Reid and now he believes you love him. Why do you do it Hotch?''_

_Hotch was really starting to get pissed_

''_I love Spencer, Morgan and I know were your coming from but I wont accept that you talk to me like that and start implying that I'm playing games with Reid.''_

_Spencer looked at Hotch and told him that he thought it was time to go._

_Rossi felt really bad for the couple so he excused himself and went to see Aaron and Spencer that were already leaving._

''_I'm really sorry Aaron I had no idea Morgan would react like that.''_

''_its not your fault Dave.' 'replied Hotch _

_Reid and Hotch went back to Hotch's apartment _

…

''_I don't why is so against the fact that were dating it's not like it was his decision.''_

''_I know Spencer, I know but we don't have to care about what he thinks. I love you and even Morgan couldn't change that.''_

''_I love you too Aaron.''_

_Spencer wrapped his arms around his lover and started kissing him and everything felt better again._

_The following days at the BAU were quite awkward._

_There was still a lot of tension between Morgan and Reid at work._

_Spencer was hurt and Morgan didn't change his position he was against Reid and Hotch dating._

_JJ, Emily and Garcia were trilled for Spencer and Hotch and Rossi he already knew._

…

That's how Hotch and I started dating. Morgan is still against it but I don't really care anymore because I love Hotch and that's all that matters. I'm not as angry at Morgan anymore. I'm just sad that he can't be happy for me and Hotch. Hotch and I are actually engaged and we can't wait to get married.

We haven't told them team but when we will I don't really care it Morgan's mad it's my life and that how I want to live it.

bye.

Spencer Reid

* * *

**_AN_: So that's it! This was a really hard but amazing chapter to write. I had some trouble writing the scene when Hotch and Reid finally ''got togheter'' and I do not hate Morgan he's a really amazing character it's just that Morgan was reacting like that in other Hotch/Reid pairing and I think that's how he would have reacted in ''real life''.**

**Please leave your reviews and questions you want ''Spencer'' to answer in the next chapters.**

**I'm trying to find two days to upload during the week it will probably be Monday and Friday because I can get to write during the weekend and you guys don't have to wait to long for an other chapter.**

**bye guys :) **

**-Oc_é_an_e_**


	3. Yes, his son made us move in together

**_AN_: Hey guys this is chapter three of Spencer's Journal. I didn't think you guys would like this story that much I'm really happy you like it. All the reviews/subcriptions/favorite really mean a lot to me :) I'm already working on chapter four it will probably be uploaded on Friday or Saturday. I know this chapter is short but that's all I had to say I guess and I removed stuff that wasn't important while re-writing this chapter.**

**Please keep in mind that I'm don't have a beta reader so plase if you see any mistakes please tell my via PM and I'll correct it :) **

**-Oc_é_an_e_**

* * *

Spencer's Journal

_**Paring: Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner /Dr. Spencer Reid**_

_**The characters might be a little OOC but this is a fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**_

_**They are owned by CBS, the Gordon Company and ABC.**_

_**But I do own all my OC's like Eva.**_

_**I do not make any money with this fanfiction it's purely entertainment.**_

_**FYI: Reid's flashbacks are in italic. **_

_**** THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE . UNIVERSE****_

Chapter 3

Hey guys, it's me again. I got a question from dsblondie

she asked if I moved in with Hotch and Jack and when did Hotch realised he was in love with me.

Well, moving in with Hotch and Jack was a fun experience. Since were engaged Hotch I thought that moving in together would be a good idea (ok… it was actually Jack's idea but I wanted to move in for a while).

_A Friday Night_

Reid, Hotch and Jack finished watching another movie and Reid had to go back at his house.

Jack who was upset the Uncle Spence couldn't stay longer took all the courage he had and asked his dad and Uncle Spence the only thing they never had the guts the task each other.

''Dad why isn't Uncle Spence living with us? He's always here and I like it when he's here.''

Saying that Hotch was surprised was not enough he was amazed at his son.

But he kept a straight face and told Jack that he really wanted Uncle Spence to live with them but he would have to ask him because it was his decision.

Jack looked at his dad realised that he had take care of that himself.

They all went to bed after that.

_Saturday Morning_

Reid was up and watching the TV.

Jack made sure that his dad wasn't with Spence to go see him.

When he went to see Spencer he asked him a question.

''You love me right Spence?''

''Yes I love you buddy.''

''And you love my dad too?''

''Yes very much Jack.''

''Then why don't you live with us? My friend said that his parents told him that when people love each other they live together.''

''Well I do love you dad and he loves me but what are you telling me that Jack?''

''Because I want you to live with my dad than you wont have to go home and I wont have to wait until you come back. We will be able to play together longer and you're going to be able to read me stories and we could build forts…'' Jack was out of breath he was talking so fast and saying so much stuff at the same time.

Spencer was really impressed by Jack. He knew that Aaron didn't ask Jack to do that be cause that's just not like him and he had to admit that Jack was a really smart kid.

_Later that day_

Spencer decided to stay the night at Hotch's partly because he didn't want to go home either and he was still amazed by Jack's little I-want-you-to-live-with-me-and-dad speech.

''Aaron do you know that your son is extremely smart?''

''Well, I knew that he was smart but extremely… Why?''

And then Reid told Hotch what Jack told him earlier that day.

''Wow. I remember this morning he was asking me why you weren't living with us. But I think he's right we like it when you're here Spence.''

''I like being here too.'' Spencer was blushing he really like being at Aaron's and secretly hoped that he would ask him to move in with him.

''So… Is that a yes? Will you live with me and Jack.''

''Of course! I secretly hope you'd ask.''

''Let's go to sleep and we can tell Jack tomorrow. Love you Spence.''

''Love you too Hotch.''

Sunday Morning

Hotch, Jack and Spencer just came back from the park and decided that's when they were going to tell Jack the good news.

''Jack, buddy come here Spencer and I have to tell you something.''

''Yes daddy.''

''Well, Jack do you remember yesterday when you asked if Spence could live with us?''

''Yes, why?''

''I'm going to live with you and dad Jack!''

''Really!? THANK YOU DAD! THANK YOU SPENCER! YAYYY!''

Jack was so happy he took Spencer's and his dad's hand to told them.

''It's time to build a fort to celebrate.''

And they went building their fort.

…

So that's how Aaron and I moved in together. Thanks to his son Jack. I told you he was smart.

Now for your second question I asked Hotch if he knew when he fell in love with me. He told me that it was when we had this case with Sammy a little boy that was autistic. He said that he saw how bad I wanted to help this child and told me that it melted his heart.

Ending those entries is always awkward so I'll just go…

Bye.

Spencer Reid

* * *

_**AN: **_**So that's all folks! Like I said before I'm already working an chapter four of Spencer's Journal :) **  
**Hope you liked it ! **

_**-**_**O**_**cé**_**an**_**e**_


	4. Eva Reid, my dear sister Eva Reid

_**AN**_: **Hey guys!**

**It's been a really long time, I know.**

**But I had exams the week before Christmas break and I was on a little writing hiatus. I actually finished writing and editing this chapter yesterday. So yeah, that was a little update I guess. I really hope you like this chapter and please leave in the review sections what you would like Spencer to talk about and it makes it easier for me to write chapters of this fanfiction. Because I want to know what you guys want me to write...**

**Anyway enough with me let's get to this chapter of Spencer's Journal...**

* * *

Spencer's Journal

_**Paring: Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner /Dr. Spencer Reid**_

_**The characters might be a little OOC but this is a fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**_

_**They are owned by CBS, the Gordon Company and ABC.**_

_**But I do own all my OC's like Eva.**_

_**I do not make any money with this fanfiction it's purely entertainment.**_

_**FYI**__**: Reid's flashbacks are in italic.**_

_**And this story like all my other fanfictions haven't been read by a beta user so if you spot mistakes please let me know! **_

_**** THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE E.M.M.R UNIVERSE****_

Chapter 4

Hi guys it's Spencer again!  
I thought about it for a while and I think I should tell you how met my sister _**(well technically she's my half-sister because she has an other mom but we have the same dad and- **__**I'm rambling sorry**__** ) **_

My sister's name is Eva, Eva Reid she's 16 years old and like me our dad left and her mom is an alcoholic.

Like me she's really smart, she loves reading, classical music and jazz.

The way we met was pretty weird.

…

March 2009

We were getting back from Atlanta after a long case.

We were all tired but happy to be back home.

At that time the team didn't know Aaron and I were dating so we would say our goodbyes and get in different cars. I would then go to my apartment and grab other clothes and than go to Aaron's apartment.

So I told everyone goodbye and went to my car.

After a fairly long ride I got home.

Entering my house I was kind of shocked because there was a piece of paper on my door.

It said:

_**Hi Spencer, my name is Eva and I'm your sister.**_

_**Well technically I'm your half-sister I know you don't know me but I know you. Well, I did my research.**_

_**I'm in the living room on your couch before you call the police I'm here because I ran away from my foster family. Dad never told me that I had a brother and when mom committed suicide he gave up his parental rights and called the social services. I know, I know social services are supposed to look everywhere to find family but you know dad. He's stubborn and he absolutely wanted me to be in foster care he didn't want anyone from his family to remind me of him or mom but live with the family I'm at is terrible. They don't treat me right so I started looking for family and I found you. **_

_**And here I am.**_

_**I knew you were a fast reader (actually you read 20,000 words per minutes) so this is why I wrote a super-duper long text and I was too tired to stay up.**_

_**Sincerely, Eva Reid.**_

After reading the letter I got in my apartment and saw Eva on the couch she was sleeping and she looked like me. You couldn't say she wasn't my sister.

I didn't want to wake up so I went to my room and fell asleep.

The Next Morning I woke up and saw Eva still asleep. Still not trying to wake her up I made coffee and started breakfast. Everyone beside Aaron thinks I can't cook but I'm actually pretty good at it. I use to cook for my mom and I and I cooked for Aaron once (but that's another story).

After finishing breakfast I woke up Eva.

''Eva… It's me Spencer you have to wake up… I med you breakfast in on the counter if you want to eat it.''

She woke up a little shocked but she was alright.

''Hi Spencer, I'm really sorry we had to meet like this but I couldn't keep living in that house.

''It's not a problem but were going to have to call your social worker. I actually want you to live with me after what I read from your letter I think it might be best but I have t call Aaron first.''

''Aaron he's your Unit Chief why do you have to call him about me?''

''Well, if your going to be living with me I think telling you the truth will be a good thing. Ermmm… Aaron and I are dating.''

''And the rest of the team doesn't know but you want his help with all the stuff about me because he used to be a prosecutor. I understand.''

''Well, if you take it like that get ready and we're going to see him. He has a day off and Jack has a play date today.''

After taking my shower and letting Eva get ready we were on our way to see Aaron.

Before going I called Aaron to let him know we were coming.

''Hi Aaron its Spencer…''

''Hey Spencer you seem stressed out what's up?''

''IjustlearnedIhadasister.''

''Could you repeat that but slower?''

'' I just learned I have a sister. Well actually half-sister but-.''

Spencer was cut by Hotch

''How did you learn it?''

''Well,… she's here with me . She ran away from her foster family because she says they are not treating her right. She didn't tell me anything else but from what I saw she might have been raped and molested.''

''Why did she only find out about you today? She should have been placed with you not with a foster family.''

''My dad. He didn't want anything reminding her of her mom of my dad. We are on our way because I want you to meet her and I need your help because I want to become her legal guardian.''

''Alright I'll see you guys later.''

''See you later. Aaron?''

''What?''

''Thank you, I love you.''

''Your welcome Spencer and I love you too.''

After that we went to see Hotch.

I was really surprised I thought Eva would have difficulties getting along with Aaron and the team but it went extremely well.

I finally became her guardian in May of 2009 and she's been living with me ever since.

When I moved in with Hotch she became a lot closer to Jack they were already close but I think Aaron and I moving in together made them bound even more.

She didn't tell the team I was dating Hotch before we were ready.

And that's how I met my sister Eva Reid.

Still after doing this for a fairly long time I'm still unable to find a non or less awkward way to end those entries.

So I'll end this one like I did all the others…

Bye.

* * *

**_AN_**: **So that was the end of this chapter. I have an idea for another multichapter fanfiction it's called Pretty Yong Thing but I would need someone to write it with me because it would be a little too much for me writing three stories at the same time(I still need to update Everyone Meet Mrs Reid) so if you would like to write this story with me send a message via Private Messaging and we will start from there.**

**Thank for reading guys!**

**Océane**


	5. Diana Reid and Jack Hotchner

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_AN_**: I know I'm really late but if you read my Xover fanfiction you would know that I took a break and stoped writing during the holidays. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

SPENCER'S JOURNAL

**_Disclaimer_**:**_ I never did and never will own these characters and honestly it sucks *sobbing*_**

**_I make no money from this. Because if I did I would own these guys in some way but I don't. _**

**_This is owned by THE GORDON COMPAGNY, ABC , CBS AND THE WORDEFULL ACTORS THAT MAKE THESE CHARECTERS COME TO LIFE._**

**_Ohh, and this is not in the Everyone Meet Mrs Reid Universe. Obviously because Hotch and Reid is the main ship of this story. _**

**_And I don't have a beta reader reading this. Just letting you know..._**

**_And on with the story..._**

Hi again, Aaron, Jack and I wish you an amazing 2013.

_"Another fresh new year is here . . .  
Another year to live!  
To banish worry, doubt, and fear,  
To love and laugh and give!_

I read this quote somewhere and I really liked it.

I not it's been a long time but I was on vacation for the holidays with Jack and Aaron.

The **_story _**(it's not really a story what am I talking about but yeah it's one at the same time… never mind' is about the cutest thing Jack did. And he does really sweet things! He's a really smart kid.

I remember it like it was yesterday I was in the kitchen with Hotch and were making popcorn.

Jack was watching choosing the next movie we were going to watch and I was talking about my mom with Aaron.

**_''Is everything Spence?''_**

**_''Yes..Well…No. It's was a call about my mom she has been having bad days lately and I'm a little bit stressed out.''_**

**_''I'm really sorry but I'm sure she's going to be fine.''_**

I guess Jack heard us because after the last movie we watch he asked me a question I knew he was going to ask but not right now.

**_''Daddy Spency? Why did you say your mom had a bad week? Is it like my mom were she's going to go with the Angels and watch you?''_**

**_''No It's not Jack. My mom is just really sick and she is in a place were they work to make my mom feel better.''_**

**_''Ahh. What's your mommy's name you never told me.'' Jack asked genuinely concerned even for his young age. _**

**_''Her name is Diana she's really sweet.''_**

**_''It's a princess name is she a princess? I like her name.''_**

**_Not she's not Jack but she's really smart!''_**

**_''Super smart like you?''_**

**_''I think she's smarter than me.'' This statement wasn't about Reid's IQ compared to his mother's. Her mom had a lot more life experience and even an eidetic memory didn't compare to his mom's knowing of life._**

**_''Oh ok but does she know big words like encyclopaedia?''_**

**_''Yes my mom known's a lot of big words''_**

**_''Can I make her a card I'm sure it will make her feel better.''_**

**_''Yes you can do you want me to help you?''_**

**_''Yes let's go!''_**

And we went to grab stuff from Jack's room to make the card

Hotch was in the kitchen washing the dishes and heard all about my little conversation with Jack.

After a few hours of cutting, gluing, drawing and writing the card was ready to be sent. I just had to writer a letter to my mom to tell her why she was receiving a letter.

It's was already dark outside so I promised we would go send the letter later. I go Jack and got him ready for bed. 20 minutes and a lot of laughs later he was asleep.

I going to fin Hotch in the living room.

**_''You know Aaron you have an amazing son?''_**

**_''Why, thank you Spencer!'' Hotch replied grinning._**

**_''He made a card for my mom!''_**

**_''I know he always wanted to know about your mom I just told him that he had to ask you.''_**

**_''Thanks, he even asked if she knew big words.''_**

**_''That's typical Jack since you moved in he keep telling his friends that his Daddy Spency is the smartest daddy ever ! ''_**

**_''Your smart!''_**

**_''Yeah but your supper smart you make magic tricks, I'm the super hero that fights bad guys and you're the super duper smart hero, at least to him!''_**

Aaron and I watched a Charlie Chaplin movie

I was sitting next to him and I had my head on his shoulder.

After making out a little **blushes** we were tired and ready to go to bed.

The morning after Jack and I sent thesanatorium where my mom is the letter.

One week later the nursed from the sanatorium called me to update me on my mom's state. She was much better and she loved the card.

It was quite a simple card; there was a drawing of me, Hotch and Jack holding hand with the words: **_My new family_** and Haley in the sky watching over. Our names were written under our drawing it was Hotch, Jack than me and under his mom that was in the sky he wrote **_my angel mommy_**.

And a big heart with written around it I LOVE YOU DIANA. And Jack wanted e to write in the letter for him I wrote:

**_Hi miss Diana, you have a really pretty name. I know there was princess named like that Daddy Spency told me and he told me that you are really smart and know bigger words than encyclopaedia. Daddy Spency told me this word once when he showed me stuff about dinosaurs. _**

**_I hope you will get better and my mom is an angel now so I'll tell her to watch you and me._**

**_Jack_**

That's was really the sweetest thing Jack did for me and my mom!

I thought that after writing these entries for a while it would get easier but I didn't found a proper way to end those entries and I think that just saying bye is lame.

Spencer R.

* * *

AN: Hi again dear readers I really hope you liked this chapter.

If you follow me on twitter (CaskettGubler) tweet me a prompt/idead for the next chpater with the hastag TheJournalOfSpencerReid it's easier this way I'm always( almost always) on twitter. And I can use your prompts/ides for the next chapters. Thank you to everyone one that reviewed, favoritied or/and readthis story!

It really means a lote to me.

Océane :)


	6. Moving Into The New House Part 1

SPENCER'S JOURNAL

**_AN_**: **Hi guys! I'm back with this hole new chapter of Spencer's Journal and for the people reading everyone meet mrs reid I'm writing a new chapter. The chapter your about to read is going to be devded in two or three parts because it's really long! I really hope you like it! I don't have a beta reader so all the mistakes are mine ! :) **

* * *

**_MOVING INTO THE NEW HOUSE PART 1_**

_**Characters: Spencer Reid, His half-sister Eva Reid, the team.**_

_**Paring: Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner /Dr. Spencer Reid**_

_**The characters might be a little OOC but this is a fanficfion.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**_

_**They are owned by CBS, the Gordon Company and ABC.**_

_**But I do own all my OC's like Eva.**_

_**I do not make any money with this fanfiction it's purely entertainment.**_

_**** THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE EMMR. UNIVERSE****_

_Hi guys I have a big news for you (well I don't it's that big of a deal but JJ, Garcia and Emily think it is so…)_

_Aaron and I moved into a house. The house is so perfect it's outside of DC. But it's only 15.5 minutes away in car if there is small to no traffic._

_The house is perfect! Aaron and I have our room, Jack has his, and we have an office ∕ library (where I can store all my books without have to leave half of them in a storage unit… I know I have a lot of books but when you can read 25,000 words per minutes you real a lot…)_

_I remember when we announced the moving everyone was thrilled. (Well Morgan was quite uncomfortable but really I don't care anymore but I can see he's trying to accept that what is going on between Aaron and I is real an- I'm rambling again…)_

_I'll stop and tell you how it happened._

**_At the Hotchners Residence _**

I had decided to spend the night at Aaron's place since we were looking for houses and we were coming back from a really hard case. The unsub was abducting kids and I know that the case got to Aaron even if he didn't show it all the team knew. So I decided to stay with Aaron and Jack was at Jessica's for the weekend.

I was still asleep but slightly waking up when I smelled coffee and automatically woke up.

Today was ''paperwork'' day so Aaron and I had to go to work today and we had to meet our agent to know when we could start moving into the house. Aaron was poring coffee into a mug for me while I was entering the kitchen.

'**'Sleep well?'' Aaron asked smiling at me**

**'' Indeed I did with you next to me. You ?'' I replied winking at him''**

**''I slept extremely well and I was thinking we should probably tell the team we are moving into the new house and have a brunch after were moved in.'' He replied kissing me on the forehead.**

_He was wearing his vest and tie and his boxers with his socks what was extremely typical for someone like Aaron. I know it seems weird but he likes to drink his coffee half dressed. I think it's cute._

_Now back to the story, shall we…_

**''Yes we probably should because I don't really want Garcia finding out because she's going to go into her ''super-duper-gossip-lover-Garcia'' and hate us for not telling her and I know that she going to keep reminding me that I never trusted my best girl friend enough to tell her I moved in with you. So yeah it's the best thing to do.''**

_Aaron was laughing because he knew it was true Garcia is an amazing tech-analyst, an awesome friend and co-worker but when she's mad she's mad for real. _

**''I know, I know if she founds out while snooping she will never let me alone about it I can already hear her complaining.'' Aaron answered with a chuckle.**

_It felt good to hear Aaron laugh even after a case like the one we just solved._

_We finished eating, Aaron finally put some pants on and we were ready to go._

**_Aaron Hotchner's car_**

I was settling into the car when Aaron grabbed me and started to kiss me. I was startled at first because he caught me by surprise but I gave in and started kissing him back.

**''I missed being able to do that.'' Aaron told me once he let me go.**

**''Me too.'' I answered kissing him on the cheek.**

_True we work together but there's no time for romance when were on a case. I sneaked into his room on the second day but we have a no-sex-during-cases rule so we slept next to each other enjoying the familiar warmth of our body's one next to the other. When the morning came I woke up earlier and went back to my room._

**_At the FBI's Behavioral Science Unit in Quantico_**

We arrived at the BAU and we were quite early only JJ was here and that meant we were early. So I decided to follow Hotch into his office. He closed the door and I sat on the sofa and started reading a book I had bought on the way home from our last case. After a good 20 minutes of reading and watching Aaron I decided to go back in the bullpen to see if Morgan or Emily arrived. I got up and was ready to leave when I heard Aaron saying:

**''Your leaving me without a goodbye kiss?'' Aaron asked me smirking**

**'' Of course not, I wouldn't dare to do that, you wouldn't survive without my goodbye kissed'' I answered teasing him back**

**''I know I wouldn't but it would be a good thing if I was still alive at the end of the day wouldn't it?''**

**I pretended to think for a minute and answered. '' Yes, that would actually be great if my fiancé was alive at the end of this paperwork day.''**

_And with that I sat on Aaron's lap and started kissing his secret spot knowing it would drive him crazy(Yes, I mean like that_._)_

**I was closing the door when I heard Aaron say**

**''Your such a tease Spencer Reid.''**

Happy with Aaron's reaction I went and sat down at my desk and started my paperwork.

I was chatting with Emily when Garcia came by.

Morgan was ignoring Garcia since Aaron and I announced our relationship his friendship with Garcia wasn't at a good place it was mostly his fault he was trying to explain to Garcia how I shouldn't date my boss and all that jazz and Garcia got mad since then she only talked to him when she had to and vice-versa.

**''Hey Reid, Hey Emily how are my favorite crime fighters how are you doing?''**

**'' I'm good I don't know for Emily because I caught her trying to give me more paperwork.'' I answered winking at Emily**

**''Did not!'' Emily was trying to sound mad but she wasn't able to she had to suppress a laugh**

**''Oh did too and I saw you. I have an eidetic memory remember?''**

**''Oh stop it! It's not like you cared.''**

**''I don't but it was quite funny busting you.'' I replied laughing**

Garcia was about to start talking when we heard Hotch.

**''My team meet me in the conference room in 10 minutes.''**

**''What is this about?'' Asked Garcia finally able to speak**

**''I don't know was my answer.'' It wasn't a lie because I knew Hotch would want to talk about us moving in but I didn't know he was going to do it know.**

**''You should he your boyfriend not mine…'' Was Garcia's answer**

I decided to simply roll my eyes than I got up and went to the conference room with everyone else...

* * *

_**AN**_: **So that was part 1 of mooving into the new house! Hope you liked it tell me all about it in the review section :) **

**I'm going to launch a new story called : Look At Me Now it's going to be a Criminal Minds fanfiction with Hotch/Reid has a pairing. It's an highschool reunion fic but with a more confident Reid because the one I read Reid wasn't as confident as I tought he could be. So look out for that story!**

**Bye!**

**Océane (profilersinacastle)**


	7. Moving Into The New House Part 2

SPENCER'S JOURNAL

_**AN**__: _**Hey guys!**

**Here is part two of Moving into the new house. I know, I know super-duper fast udpate OMG! I'm writing part three of this chapter of Spencer's Journal and my new one shot Look At Me Now this one will be out soon look out for it on my profile and I'm probably goign to be announcing it in my future Authors notes for Everyone Meet Mrs Reid and the next chapter of this fanfiction. It will not be a one shot. I'm telling you.**

**Ok now on with the chapter...**

* * *

**_MOVING INTO THE NEW HOUSE PART 2_**

_**Characters: Spencer Reid, His half-sister Eva Reid, the team.**_

_**Paring: Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner /Dr. Spencer Reid**_

_**The characters might be a little OOC but this is a fanficfion.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**_

_**They are owned by CBS, the Gordon Company and ABC.**_

_**But I do own all my OC's like Eva.**_

_**I do not make any money with this fanfiction it's purely entertainment.**_

_**** THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE EMMR. UNIVERSE****_

**_Previously on Spencer's Journal_**

_Garcia was about to start talking when we heard Hotch._

**_''My team meet me in the conference room in 10 minutes.''_**

**_''What is this about?'' Asked Garcia finally able to speak_**

**_''I don't know was my answer.'' It wasn't a lie because I knew Hotch would want to talk about us moving in but I didn't know he was going to do it know._**

**_''You should he's your boyfriend not mine…'' Was Garcia's answer_**

_I decided to simply roll my eyes than I got up and went to the conference room with everyone else._

_…_

I arrived in the conference room a little nervous but seeing Aaron's half smile made all the nervousness fade away. I sat down and next to me where Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi and Morgan. Aaron waited for everyone before he started his speech.

**''As you guys know Spencer and I are dating and it's been quite a long time, so after a long time debating and looking around we found a new house where we would be living. Were moving this Saturday I convinced Strauss to give us the weekend off. So you're all welcome. We hope to see you there.''**

Garcia was the first person to react she got up and hugged Hotch than hugged me and said she couldn't wait to see the house, JJ did the same without all the excitement and Emily just gave me this look and chuckled… Rossi went and congratulated us and pretended he didn't knew but he did because his agent helped us find the house. Morgan just got up and shook my hand. I guess it's better than causing a scene. Honestly. I was the last one to leave but before I has to talk with Aaron.

**I got up and grabbed Aaron by the waist.**

**''You could have told me you know you didn't have to do this alone.''**

**''I know but after all the teasing I decided I needed a little revenge.''**

**''You Aaron Hotchner are lucky I love you…''**

**''I know, I know. Now go back to the bullpen before people start getting curious.''**

**''Ok. Love you''**

**''Love you too.''**

And with that we back to where we where. I saw that Morgan was quite uncomfortable I decided to text him so he could meet me in the break-room.

**_The BAU's Break-Room_**

**''What do you want Reid?'' Morgan was still tense and I didn't know why**

**''Erm… Well… I saw that you were quite uncomfortable in the conference room when Aa-Hotch said that we're moving into a new house… Erm… I just wanted to tell you that we would both appreciate if you were there Saturday.''**

**''I'm not promising anything but I'll try to make it.''**

**''Thanks it really means a lot to Aa-Hotch and I.''**

**''Whatever, I'll see you maybe on Saturday.''**

And with that were back in the bullpen. I decided to go see JJ since I was done with my paperwork.

**_Jennifer Jureau's Office_**

**''Hey Spence, Congrats on moving in with Hotch!''**

**''Thanks.'' I answered feeling the blush on my check.**

**''I can't wait where's the house is it in Quantico, DC?''**

**I was so excited I started rambling. **

**'' The house is outside of DC. But it's only 15.5 minutes away in car if there is small to no traffic. I calculated it when we were house seeing.**

**It's perfect! **

**Aaron and I have our room, Jack has his, and we have an office ∕ library where I can store all my books without have to leave half of them in a storage unit.'' Realizing I was rambling big time I stopped talking**

**''Wow Spence you seem excited and we're all happy for you.''**

**''Thanks JJ it means a lot.''**

**''Your welcome Spence.''**

I was still talking to JJ and helping her recall stuff from the cases _(Eidetic memory can make wonders)_ when I received a text from Hotch.

**''Where are you? :) You're not at your desk.''**

**''So you've been watching me ;)?'' was my reply**

**''How couldn't I? You're a handsome genius and you know I love geniuses. ''**

**'' So that's why you want to marry me you only want my brains? I'm hurt ;).''**

**''Well… pretty much yeah. What can I say? I only like people with an IQ of 180 and higher.''**

At that point I have laughing and giggling Aaron was a really funny person and that was something you didn't get to see if you weren't close to him. JJ was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I told her it was just a text from Hotch and showed her. She just smiled and told me I Hotch was head over heels in love with me. I was blushing but really blushing because even though I knew it was true I still got that warm feeling inside when someone told me.

After another hour filled with laughter and texts from Hotch everyone went home.

The rest of the week flew by and we were already Saturday. Everyone was here besides Morgan. I knew he told me he would try to be here but I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not.

**''What's wrong Spencer?'' I could hear the concern in Aaron's voice**

**''Nothing… It's just that Morgan told me he would be here but he's not and it sucks because he should be happy for me, for us…''**

**''Hey, look at everyone who's here for us there JJ, Will, Emily, Rossi, Garcia and Jessica. If Morgan didn't want to be here it's his loss.''**

**''I guess…''**

**'' Really it's his lost.''**

**_At the Reid and Hotch's new house_**

Everyone had been gone for an hour and twenty-two minutes when I heard the doorbell ring.

Aaron was going to get Jack and go rent a movie so I was alone in the house. Thinking that Jack asked his dad to ring the bell even if they had their keys I got up and opened the door. To my own surprise it was Morgan.

**''Hey, Morgan…''was my answer I was shocked because I thought that Morgan wasn't going to show up**

**''Sorry I'm late but had a date.''**

**''It's not a problem, come in Aaron and Jack are going to be back any minute.'' He was still standing outside so I invited him in and to be honest it was quite awkward.**

**''That's a nice house you got here…'' I could feel Morgan was trying really hard to be nice and I appreciated that.**

**''Thanks. Dave agent found it for us.''**

**''Oh ok…'' It was getting more and more awkward by the minute.**

**So I decided to stop playing and tell him what I had to tell him.**

**''Why are you really here Morgan?''**

**''I told you I would come so here I am.''**

**''Morgan I'm a genius with three PhD's and one of them is in psychology so don't even try to lie to me.'' I was getting pissed but I didn't know why.**

**'' I just wanted to make sure you were alright.''**

**''You wanted to make sure that I was alright? You ignore me while were at work and you want to make sure I'm alright. Just so you know Derek Morgan I'm totally capable of taking care of myself'' I was screaming by now**

**''You know what!? Never mind I knew it wasn't a good idea coming here anyway.''**

**''Never mind what Morgan? I don't understand why you have such a big problem with Aaron and I dating. Even Rossi is alright with this and he's a freaking catholic! Why is this so wrong? I love Aaron and he loves me.''**

**''How do you know he love's you so much you guys started dating after Haley died. He's using you Reid why won't you just see it?''**

**''How do I know he love's me? We're freaking engaged Morgan. Yes engaged we were supposed to tell the team this week. We've been dating for almost a year and know each other for eight years. If he was using me I would know. Now if the only things you have to say are mean comments you can leave NOW!'' I was so pissed off I thought I was going to break a wall.**

**''Whatever…'' Morgan got up and got out of the house**

Almost two minutes later Aaron and Jack were back with a movie. I told Aaron what happened and we started watching the movie. I knew that Hotch would be dealing with Morgan on Monday.

* * *

**_AN_**: **That was part two of this chapter there will be a part three so look out for that. In the mean time I need ideas for future chapters so it that review button and talk to me :)**

**-Océane (profilersinacastle)**


	8. Moving Into The New House Part3

SPENCER'S JOURNAL

_**AN**__: _**Hey guys!**

**Here is part three of Moving into the new house. This update was slower than the other one I know. I have major issues writing my new fanfiction Look At Me Now so it will nit be up until I can have it the way I want it. It's the fisrt fanfiction I'm writing where there's a case involved but that's not the inportant thing... what's important is that I just uploaded a new chapter of this fanfiction.**

**Ok now on with the chapter...**

* * *

**_MOVING INTO THE NEW HOUSE PART 2_**

_**Characters: Spencer Reid, His half-sister Eva Reid, the team.**_

_**Paring: Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner /Dr. Spencer Reid**_

_**The characters might be a little OOC but this is a fanficfion.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.**_

_**They are owned by CBS, the Gordon Company and ABC.**_

_**But I do own all my OC's like Eva.**_

_**I do not make any money with this fanfiction it's purely entertainment.**_

_**** THIS STORY IS NOT IN THE EMMR. UNIVERSE****_

_**MOVING INTO THE NEW HOUSE PART 3**_

_**Previously on Spencer's Journal**_

_Almost two minutes later Aaron and Jack were back with a movie. I told Aaron what happened and we started watching the movie. I knew that Hotch would be dealing with Morgan on Monday._

_**The following Monday**_

Hotch came to work with one thing in mind and it was dealing with Dereck Morgan. Since he told the team about his relationship with me , Morgan was … how can I say this without being mean?

… Over-protective… Yeah over protective… and kind of jealous but he would never admit it. He wasn't jealous of Hotch and me. Oh hell no that would be plain weird! He was more jealous that ''Pretty Boy'' had a serious relationship before him and to top it off it was with our boss.

And since what happened with Buford, Morgan just wanted to help me and to keep me safe, but I learned that later and to be honest he was angry at Hotch, but still he had to put it aside for work.

Hotch looked over at his window to see that Morgan arrived at work and decided it was now or never.

Morgan had to face the music and know was the time to do it.

''_**Morgan. A word please.''**_

''_**Yes, sir!'' Morgan sighted knowing that he was probably in some big trouble.**_

_**In SSA Aaron ''Hotch'' Hotchner's Office**_

''_**Sit down Agent Morgan.''**_

''_**What do you want Hotch?'' Morgan was pissed and tired he really didn't want to deal with all that stuff even if he knew he had to.**_

''_**Reid told me that you to had a disagreement yesterday.''**_

''_**Yeah, whatever.'' Morgan was growing more and more uncomfortable**_

''_**No, I know there is something more that what your saying… Spencer told me you said I was using him.''**_

''_**Yeah and why would you care?''**_

''_**Why would I care, really Morgan? You guys are my team, my family and I have to make sure that everything is going on fine and you telling Reid that I'm using him is not fine I would never do that to Spencer. Do you understand me?''**_

''_**Yeah, whatever…''**_

''_**What's really wrong Morgan, instead of screaming at Reid and hurting his feelings talk to me I'm Spencer's boyfriend and I'm your unit chief and I honestly cannot stand to watch Reid try to figure out why you're so against us dating.''**_

''_**What's really wrong? You want to know? Well, I'm tired of this sick twisted little game you're playing with Reid. You had a wife Hotch don't you still live her? Your wife dies and suddenly we learn you're dating Reid and to be honest I think that disgusting he a kid Hotch. Your way to old for him''**_

''_**I understand where you're coming from and I would have had the same reaction as you but theirs one thing you still don't understand about Reid that I do. He's not a kid. We keep treating him like one at work but he's not. He's the youngest member of the team but he's the one with the most horrific past and still he can still be amazed by simple things in life. You don't have to be a fan of Reid and me dating but you have to tolerate it because it make's him and happy and seeing him happy is one of the most wonderful things I get to see in my life. As far as it comes to Haley, I loved and yes I said loved Spencer before she died and yes I loved her but in an other kind of love. She's the mother of my child and I wouldn't take that back for any reason. I loved her but I don't anymore, at least not like I love Spencer. Please go talk with him because all this is affecting him.''**_

''_**Alright I'll go talk to him.''**_

''_**Thanks.''**_

''_**I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him.''**_

After many layers of paperwork done came lunch break and Morgan knew that was his chance to speak with Reid privately. So he asked him if they could go eat at a restaurant near the office.

_**At a restaurant near the office**_

''_**Why did you want me to come here Morgan?'' I was still mad at Morgan**_

'' _**I wanted to apologize for all the things I said, I know I was mean to you and Hotch and honestly if I could take it back I wouldn't because it's how I feel but I wanted you to know that whatever you do I'm right her having your back.''**_

''_**Thanks Morgan that really means a lot, so are we alright?' 'I felt lighter and happier than he did weeks before. **_

''_**I'm not sure I still have to get used to the fact that you and boss man are dating and I'm not telling you our friendship is going to be like it used to but I'm saying that I'll try my best to work on it.''**_

''_**Alright, I guess that's enough for now. We should really get back at work.''**_

_**Back in the BAU's offices**_

After a long day filled with more paperwork and other boring stuff the team decided to call it a night and go home. Hotch could see that Reid was less tense then since the beginning of all this and he was happy for him. After saying goodbye to everyone Hotch and I went back home. Finally at home we were able to relax and unwind.

_**The Hotchner's-Reid Residence**_

''_**Thank you Aaron.'' I said getting on my tip toes and kissing him on the cheek**_

''_**For what?'' He answered pulling me closer to him**_

''_**Because you talked with Morgan when could have ignored him.''**_

''_**You're welcome and you know why?''**_

''_**No, I don't think I do.'' I answered grinning**_

''_**You're quite clueless for a genius. Will I have to show you what I mean?'' Hotch was teasing my collar bone knowing it drove me crazy**_

''_**I think you will have to.'' I answered**_

''_**Well if you insist.'' And with that Aaron was carrying me to the bead room after mind blowing love making I was finally falling asleep.**_

_**I was not completely asleep when I heard Aaron say; ''It's because I love you, you clueless genius.''**_

I was truly content and happy to have a man like Aaron in my life. (OMG I'M SO CHEESY BUT THAT HOW IT HAPPENED SO… OK THIS IS GETTING AWKWARD.)

I still don't know how I should end those entries, and I think it will stay that way for a while…

Bye.

Spencer Reid

* * *

_**AN**_:**So that was past three of Moving into the new house. I really hope you enjoyed it and how I worked with the situation with Morgan. I was gettin quite tired of him being mad for no apparent reason so I gave him one and tried to deal with it. Don't kill me please... please tell mw what you want to see next in this fanfiction because I'm haveing a hard time finding stuff to write about ( that is not stupid of course!) Yeah that's pretty much it!**

**See you later aligator! (yeah I just said that get over it. **winks**)**

**-profilersinacastle (Océane)**


End file.
